A Sacrifice of No Proportion
by timesarose
Summary: Emmaline, or Emmie is half spirit and half human, and completely head over heels for Zuko. Read as their love unfolds. Takes place just after Azula wounds Zuko, with slight flashbacks. Slightly AU wiht some changes in story line, but not many. Zuko x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: this story is somewhat au only along the lines of some parts of the original story being changed such as Iroh becoming firelord and Zuko being next in line. The oc characters belong to me and anything not featured in Avatar the show but other than that it all belongs to the creators of Avatar The Last Airbender.**

**This story is told in my oc character Emmie's perspective. It begins after the final battle but not long after it and will have back tracks and such. This is a romance fic between Zuko and Emmie.**

Cool light filtered in fragments through the large canopy above me. Strange that in a scary situation like this I finally seem to notice the simple and beautiful details that surround me.

Lying back against the chilled roots on the forest floor I look to my right.

Karata lays his body a little ways from mine against the base of the large tree. His face is calm now as he lays unconscious his breathing hitching slightly from the fatal wound in his chest.

Scrunching my eyes to hold back the tears I give a quick nod to Katara.

"I still don't understand Emmie, what exactly is going to happen?" she asks looking worried.

Giving a strained smile. I chuckle lightly; she really can be frustrating at times.

"Don't worry, I'm going to ask the mother spirit that lies in this tree to use my energy to heal Zuko, now just leave it at that for now okay I really need to begin."

She nods slightly and remains quiet.

How in the world do I get myself into these situations? I've never been much good for anything and now I'm turning into this weird hero.

Shaking my head I focus on the sprite within the tree, a strong spirit that gives life to these sacred woods that I grew up in.

No words are exchanged but I can feel the spirits reserve and I reveal my mind to her to settle her disputes against what is about to happen.

Relaxing, I can feel the slightly painful tug of the spirit side of me being yanked away. It drifts through the trunk and over to Zuko.

I may only be half spirit but it should still be enough to heal him.

I still don't know how it happened; I fell in love so quickly I barely had time to see my surroundings.

Maybe it goes back to how I was raised, simply wanting to be loved.

I hear my mother was a kind spirit and even kinder still when she fell in love with my human father.

Just before I was born though tragedy struck and my father passed away from a disease in his system.

My birth wasn't a happy occasion as it should have been, the healers said my mother took one look at me and noticed I looked very much like my father and ordered the nurses to take me away.

Childhood continued much like this as I grew, my mothers heart had seemed to disappear after my father and in its place lay hatred.

She was the queen though, she ruled over the spirits and half bloods like me who stayed on earth. Our forest was magical, each tree trunk and leafy foliage containing a voice of it's own.

Her malice continued to grow worse as I reached yet another year older, she barely spoke to me or looked at me and she became cruel to her people.

Truthfully I do not want to relive what she has done to our once proud race. She was never kind tough and she had an especially short temper with me.

I learned at a young age to keep quiet and stay out of the way. Thankfully being half spirit any wounds I received from her healed as fast as they appeared.

My sanctuary where the trees and plants around me, my mother being a spirit of the trees I was passed on the same connection she had with them.

I could converse with any plant and connect with them to see what they had seen. This was how I lived, through images and pictures.

So maybe that's why I fell for him so hard.

He didn't have an easy childhood like mine. I was drawn to him immediately, and while others were put off by his scarred features that only seemed to bring me closer.

We became fast friends when he joined the Avatars cause. I myself hadn't been with them for long. I had finally struck up the courage to run away and see anything that was outside of the woods I was restricted too.

Unfortunately I didn't get very far before I was caught by one group or another, first earth benders before I escaped and then fire benders.

Seems I don't have much luck at all as you can tell. Thankfully in my quarantine at one point in Ba Sing Sei, Sokka and Toph where thrown into the same sell as I was in and we bonded quickly.

They figured another body with different abilities could always be useful.

My abilities seemed to lie with the plants I could summon them and will them to grow as quick as lightning. It is much like vine bending but without bending the water in them.

The group was surprised that I knew who they were but quickly grew comfortable. In the last year before I left it seemed every plant was buzzing about the Avatar and his friends and their archenemy Zuko. I followed them closely before I left which seemed to help me out in the end with bonding with Zuko.

I was the first one to welcome him and trust him because I knew the events that had led him to this point and even the words he had spoken to others about it.

Such a handsome boy even being close to him now is intoxicating. If I were standing my knees would probably be jelly.

Sadly when Azula struck him only hours before, Katara was only able to heal enough to keep him out of deaths door.

That's when I had remembered this, a legend among my people.

It is said that if you lay against the life of the forest you can give up some of your energy to save someone you love. Unfortunately it didn't work for my mother but I learned later that it was because she wasn't willing to give up everything, all of her gifts, as she would become human.

I am though, for him I would give up anything just to see him stand and smile and live.

So here we are.

A soft voice emanates in my mind as the last of my spirit side is pulled out of me.

"Emmaline, you understand what may be after this. You will still have a connection to all living plants, your personality still mirrors them, but they will not follow orders from you. You may ask but they have the right to refuse. Unfortunately your spirit self is not enough to heal this young man but I can take some of your human side to heal him enough so that the wound won't bother him.

A warning though if I take from this side all of your old wounds will come back and resurface. Some have died from this but your soul is strong, and you may survive. What is your choice little one?"

I should be afraid or sad for giving up so much. I should but I'm not, maybe it's because I've always been the odd one amongst regulars. I've always been the runt, the one who couldn't do anything and always overlooked. Now finally the man I'm in love with could never over look me because I'm the reason he is still here. I can finally be the one that isn't left behind for once. Even if I said no I don't want to be irregular anymore, I want to be like everyone else. A split second of thinking and I had made up my mind.

"I understand and I want you to go ahead with using my human side as well. " I spoke in my mind back to the spirit.

Her voice emanated once more in my mind.

"Very well, I do want to thank you as well, your memories have been very useful and I realize that a change needs to be made down here on earth. You should be proud little one, because of you the people you belonged to shall be prosperous once more."

As her voice faded from my mind, I smiled.

Then pain erupted through me as it felt like my very soul was being ripped from me.

A couple seconds more and it stopped, even lying close to unconsciousness I could feel the skin on my break stretching and breaking.

Darkness took me quickly and kindly, but not before I turned my head suddenly caught hold of a surprised set of golden orbs boring into mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Soft noises woke me, my lids heavy with sleep felt like bricks as I opened them slowly.

Reyna's form blurred in my vision as I focused on her. My oldest friend, she had always been the only person other than her soon to be husband Joseph, that I was close too.

"Emmaline, you idiot what were you thinking?" her voice spoke angrily as she noticed I had opened my eyes.

"Hello to you too." I said softly chuckling at her antics; she rarely ever used my full first name.

I noticed that she was the only one, and moving slightly I was glad. I could feel my back as I moved, searing in pain. The last thing I wanted was a pity party from my new friends, especially not Zuko.

Reyna seemed to sense my relief.

"Don't worry after you passes out we came and carried you here. Your back is pretty bad but no one except for you and myself know." she said putting a pale hand on my arm.

Everything felt heavier, more real as I sat there and looked about. I felt vulnerable and yet exhilarated. It seemed like I was actually weighted now to this world.

I was in a small room with fabric wrapped around between four trees for privacy.

"How is Zuko?" I asked fidgeting slightly.

"Fine because of your idiocy. He will have a scar but other than that he has little pain, just a bit of tenderness."

I smiled. Reyna eyes were on me scrutinizing me.

"I am having a hard time understanding what you did, can you explain please, I mean I am your best friend?"

I laughed softly.

"There isn't much to explain. I'm in love, I can't help it yah know?"

She laughed; the sound was musical and otherworldly.

She herself was a full spirit, and now I was her full human friend.

Hopefully now I could belong somewhere. But where?

"I guess that makes sense then, sheesh the love bug must have bitten you hard I don't think I would have done that for anyone not even Joseph and I'm marrying him soon. Oh my gosh I almost forgot, thanks to you, your mother has been stripped of her title. The higher spirits are figuring out how to punish her for her lack of leadership and harsh actions. In the meantime they have named Joseph, our little Joseph to be the new leader. Can you believe it, I will be marrying a leader."

Her eyes sparkled as she spoke. This was indeed a good turn of events; no one was better for this job than my other old friend Joseph.

"They couldn't have chosen a better replacement." I said moving to sit up more.

"Oy slow down there, I know you want to get up but you need to take it slow." I smiled weakly as she helped me up.

Moving to the mirror we had in the room I turned around and almost screamed.

The idea of all of my past wounds coming together at once hadn't really struck me until I saw my back.

I really had never been struck in any other place, so now my back was ridden with long criss crossing ugly wounds that weeped and looked quite irritated from the red color.

Furrowing my brow, I took a deep breath and pulled back on my coverings. This is what I had chosen and I knew I didn't regret it in the least.

Some things moved through my mind, like haunting shadows. Somewhere louder than others like the thought of who would ever want me with such wounds and eventually scars. Just as they came though I simply shoved them back down refusing to listen.

Reyna helped me to get dressed informing me that Katara and Zuko had sent a messenger to Aang and the gang and Iroh, Zuko's uncle.

They needed to leave soon but they were waiting to see if I wanted to join them.

When I was finally bandaged up, Reyna helped me get dressed in a simple soft green dress that dragged behind me slightly as I moved.

"Will you go with them?" She asked before we headed out to see them.

"Eventually, actually I was hoping you and a couple others might be able to help me with something. After this task is finished, then I will be off. I don't belong here Reyna, I never really have I think it's time I find my true home you know?" I said softly looking at her with a mix of happy and sad feelings mixing within me.

She nodded, a small frown adorning her perfect features.

"I will help you with whatever you need." She said pulling me into a careful hug.

We exited the fabric room and suddenly I was surrounded my strong masculine arms.

"Oh my god, you stupid girl why in the world did you put us through that. You could have died, I swear what where you thinking risking your life, your only half blood who knows if you would have had enough energy." A male voice kept rambling on as he held me clothes.

I muffled the whimpers that threatened to escape my mouth as I felt Reyna struggling with who I finally recognized to be Joseph.

"Come now, I had to give you a bit of a dramatic entrance, can't just come waltzing back in now can I?" I said jokingly while punching him in the arm.

Compared to Reyna and her soft features and ginger hair, Joseph was completely opposite. He was quite handsome and large for a man and even for a spirit, but his dark brown eyes never grew mad.

"Emmie, your awake?" I recognized Katara's voice as I shoved Joe playfully away.

She threw her arms around me as I accidentally a whimper, which I hoped sounded more like a squeak of surprise.

She didn't seem to notice and kept going on about how I scared the living death from her and so on and so forth.

Looking past her, I felt my knees suddenly go week as I spotted him.

He looked handsome, annoyingly handsome compared to how I looked at the moment.

Katara seemed to notice my lack of attention and turned to regard what would happen between us.

"Hi." I said mentally slapping myself for the stupid starter.

The usual stoic or frowning face that he maintained seemed to break for a moment as he regarded me. A soft small smile graced his lips, creating a strange contrast between his stark face.

My face immediately grew warmer in response.

If I had been even a tad more tired I'm quite sure I would have giggled.

He moved forward, somewhat awkwardly, seeming unsure of what to do.

His long arms reached around me as he pulled me into a sweet albeit awkward hug. I could have squealed the way my heart pounded in my chest.

I put my arms around his torso marveling in the hard physic beneath.

"I don't really know how to thank you, what you did was incredible. I could never begin to explain how thankful I am to you." He spoke softly his words fluttering by my ear.

The smile that curved my face seemed to take on a life of it's own, probably making me look insane at how large it was.

"It was nothing, I'm just glad you are okay." I said back not truthfully sure of what to say.

After what seemed like an eternity he slackened his arms and stepped back.

Scratching his head nervously he switched subjects.

"So we need to be back, because Unlce's coronation is soon and I need to be there, seeing that the next in line needs to be witnessed. Umm I don't know what your plans are for the future, but I would love if you can come back with us and stay for a while maybe, you know see some of the scenery."

He looked almost hopeful as he looked at me.

"Well I need to attend to a couple things here, but would it be okay if I come after I'm done. It shouldn't take me more than a week or so. I don't want to miss the coronation but I really need to sort out some things here. I would love to stay for a bit after that though if that's okay?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't be saddened that I couldn't come back with them.

He nodded happily, a content smile moving across his face.

"That would be nice. Well then I will see you soon, I don't know if anybody will be there once you get there. I know that everybody wants to get home." He said.

I nodded still smiling.

Katara bid me good-bye, promising we would see each other when the first opportunity arose.

I watched them lift off on Appa, before moving quickly to find Reyna.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey there you are, I was hoping we could start on my plan as soon as possible." I said finally locating my sneaky friend.

"Of course, what is this plan that we need to commence."? She said her attention completely on me now a look of pure curiosity in her eyes.

"Well Zuko spoke often of a loved one that left when he was young, and I was thinking that with my connection to the plants and your connection to transport and people to help us, we could find that person and have them come back with me to surprise Zuko." I said practically ecstatic.

"Who is this person?" She asked looking slightly unsure.

"His mother." I said feeling triumphant.

Her eyes widened as she smiled at me and pulled me into another hug far too tight for my wounds.

"I hope he is worth it, because you are the most incredible person I have ever known and he had better realize that in the near future." She said laughing and letting me go apologizing for the hug.

We began immediately as she prepared transport and food and a couple men and woman to help.

I had been thinking about this for a very long time after Zuko opened up about it one night while we were eating.

His mother was everything to him, and the person he wanted to see more than anything.

Sitting beneath an especially chatty and kind tree I opened myself to her completely.

I noticed that my connection had lessened but vines and trees still bent towards me whispering their secrets and promises of friendship.

Describing her mentally to my fellow friend I felt myself sink into her roots as we sped off, bounding from tree to tree, searching for any information on Lady Ursa's whereabouts.

Finally after 30 minutes or so, we stumbled upon an older slightly sour looking tree, which seemed upset and was mentioning her name.

From his images I found out that Lady Ursa was being held in a stone cell deep in the earth not too far from where we were. The cell was large and her captors seemed nice and decent, giving her food and bathing privileges.

Retracting myself from within the roots I thanked the tree before speeding off.

We left not long after, moving quickly and hastily.

My back proved more painful than I had considered as I sat atop our beautiful steeds, one for each and an extra one for Ursa.

Every couple hours we would stop so I could rest and Reyna would wash my wounds with cool water before applying a cool thick paste to help it heal.

Two days passed at the speed we were going at, but unfortunately it could not be helped. Finally at the end of the second day we reached our destination.

The town was small and slightly deserted but in the middle of it lay an old building, where the hidden bunker lay beneath.

We moved through the town ignoring inquiries and causing as little disrupt as possible.

One of our men broke into the old building and we all followed behind him. I wasn't sure if we would find opposition or kindness. Either way it was good to have the backup and the help.

At the bottom of a long staircase, we finally reached a large heavy metal door.

One of the stronger spirits with who was stronger than numerous spirits combined rammed the door until it fell off its hinges.

Behind it sat two bewildered guards, both strong looking and yet very pale, probably from lack of light.

"I have come for the woman known as Lady Ursa, you can either put up a fight or step aside peacefully. Either way we are taking her with us, the war is over and it is time she is reunited with her son." I said stepping forward boldly.

The guards exchanged glances, and I thought for a moment they would put up a fight.

The next moment they nodded there heads and put down their swords.

The one closest to us came up to me and held out a single ring with a single key.

"We do not want a fight if the war is over. I think it is time we returned to civilization anyways, she was the only one we were sent here too watch." He said, his eyes slightly solemn.

I nodded and the two walked past us and up the stairs.

Moving down the narrow hallway, I spotted the single cell that the men had been talking about.

Bars extended in spaced columns from top to bottom. Moving forward, one of the men pulled a torch that had been on the wall and moved it forward so I could see where to put the key.

With a soft click the door moved forward, and I pushed it forward cautiously as I stepped into the barren room.

Holding the torch now I moved it about taking in the room.

The walls were filled with numerous sheets of fabric, each one quilted with beautiful threads in the shape of everything imaginable.

A small bed sat in one corner and on the other side sat a lone rocking chair.

A small figure sat in the chair peering at me curiously, the woman known, as Ursa seemed smaller but still strong. Her features where beautiful and reminded me of her son, but her eyes were quite different.

Unlike her sons they were quite open and welcoming. Her long black hair fell past her shoulder and reached her knees as she stood slowly and walked forward.

"Lady Ursa, my name is Emmaline. I am a friend of your sons, and I am here to take you to him." I said feeling nervous as I looked to see what she would do.

The smile that broke out on her calm face could have brought out the sun. She moved forward with hurried steps now wrapping her arms around me, her body shaking as she suddenly began to cry.

I stood their one arm around the tall woman in front of me and the other holding the torch.

After a minute or so, her body ceased it's shaking and she pulled away softly.

"Forgive me, it is just that I have been waiting a long time to hear that." She said her voice soft like honey.

"Don't worry, I understand, I know Zuko will feel the same way. Now come let me introduce you to my group here and we will head out." I said beckoning to her.

She moved forward and grabbed my hand suddenly, holding it tightly as I led her from the cell.

Even for a strong woman I could see that she was scared and unsure.

Squeezing back I held her hand as I introduced my group to her.

Soon we were making our way up the steps and to our mounts.

Ursa said she would be fine riding by herself and we mounting setting a steady pace back to my old home.


	4. Chapter 4

We stopped after a couple hours and prepared to rest for a bit.

Reyna led me to a secluded area to take care of my wounds, once back I sat with Ursa as I prepared some tea from our preserves and food for her.

"You aren't normal humans are you, I mean your group isn't, you seem to be normal." Ursa asked looking at each individual.

I nodded.

"Yes, they are spirits, that have chosen to live on earth. I was a half spirit, but now I am simply human." I said hoping she wouldn't press the subject. She seemed to read my down cast eyes and simply resigned to silence.

"Are you hurt?" She said suddenly. I jumped slightly, and stared for a moment unsure of how to answer.

"Yeah, it's nothing though, just needs to heal." I said.

"I'm sorry, I just noticed that you are very careful and you move very precisely." She said taking the tea I handed to her as she bowed in thanks gracefully.

I smiled and we sat and ate quietly for a time.

"May I ask how?" She said, looking curiously at me.

"Umm, well it's hard to explain…" I said not knowing where to begin.

Reyna being her usual unsubtle self seemed to think it was her turn to speak.

"It was in exchange to save your son's life." She said, her face not changing in the least.

"Reyna!" I said looking at her completely frustrated.

"What!" She said, shrugging. That was something all spirits seemed to lack, the art of subtly or knowing when to keep their mouth shut.

Ursa's eyes were trained on mine now, looking at me in disbelief.

"What does she mean, what happened?" She said, a twinge of panic edging into her voice.

I sighed rubbing my temples and sending glares to Reyna who merely shrugged.

"Well the final battle happened a couple days ago and I went with your son and another of our friends Katara of the water tribe. Your husband went to annihilate the earth kingdom and the rest of the group and Avatar Aang went to stop him. We went to help Zuko defeat his sister, your daughter Azula.

Since you have been gone she has grown into the most ingenious and cunning evil person I have ever met. No offense." I said hastily.

She smiled slightly and shook her head.

"Well when we got there he insisted on her taking her on himself. The thing is, is that it was during the comet when their firebending was at least ten times stronger. Now that was a sibling fight I never though I would witness. It was crazy, and Azula began using lightning suddenly changing her tactic most likely seeing Zuko would beat her.

She suddenly aimed for Katara and I, and Zuko being your incredible son lunged in front of it taking it's full blast."

A soft gasp stopped me, and I looked up to see Ursa's eyes tearing up from both pride and fear.

"Katara did her best to heal him but he was fading fast. In my culture there is a legend that has been labeled as truth. You can set the person you love at the base of the spirit of the forest, which is a large tree, and you can lay beside them giving up your spirit energy to heal the person you care for.

We made it in good time and I did as others had said. Things went well but unfortunately, I am only half spirit, so I didn't have enough energy to heal him. The spirit asked if she wanted me to use some of my human energy. She warned me though that it would cause all of the wounds I had received to come back all at once. So yeah, I wasn't about to turn back, and besides it was worth it to see him get up and smile again.

I don't have any regrets." I said finishing quietly as I stared a very interesting piece of grass.

A delicate hand rested on mine and I looked up.

"You are the bravest woman I have ever met. I am forever thankful for what you did and am sorry for the price you paid." She said softly.

I smiled feeling shy all of a sudden.

"So you love my son then?" She asked startling me into in cohesive sentences.

How in the world was she so good at reading me?

"Oh oh she pegged you Emmie." Reyna blurted out laughing at my angry expression.

I sighed and glared angrily at Reyna for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.

"I do." I said meekly finally meeting Ursa's eyes.

"Well I am just glad that someone brave and kind has fallen for him. How does he feel for you?" She said kindly laughing lightly at my embarrassment no doubt.

"I don't know, he's really hard to read?" I said shrugging.

She looked at me deep in thought.

"I have heard a lot from the guards who fed me as much information as they can get. I know of my son's appearance and the horrible thing his father inflicted upon him. Anyone that can love him no matter what his appearance deserves the others love, I just hope he realizes it soon. If not I might just have to have a talk with him."

She said chuckling at the last bit.

I smiled feeling a very unfamiliar feeling bloom in my chest.

Content, I felt content at that moment in time.

We packed up our things not long after and kept traveling.

After numerous more stops, many conversations with his incredible mother, and tons of slaves later we were finally settled on a ship headed for the fire nation capitol.

Saying goodbye to Reyna had been hard but she knew I would visit. I made her promise me to send as many letters as she could on how Joe was doing with the new leadership position and when their wedding would be.

The ship ride was quiet and lulling as we both simply enjoyed our company.

Soon though I felt the cooling of the salve wearing away and I realized I was in a bit of a predicament.

How am I going to reapply, I can barely move my arms about as it is.

Deep in thought I moved my arms about, seeing if I could reach them behind my back.

Ursa in her all knowing mind seemed to catch on instantly to what I was doing.

"I can help you if you like. Unless it would make you uncomfortable of course." She said looking down at her latest needlework that she was working on.

We had brought all of her masterpieces with us, and at the moment she was working on an incredible depiction of the sunrise that we had seen only a day before.

"Umm, well I guess so, it's just it's not pretty you know. I don't want to gross you out." I said feebly.

Her musical laugh filled the room, as she put down her needlework and shook her head.

"Emmie, not much can gross me out. Trust me. Now come on lets have a look." She said beckoning me to turn around.

I grabbed the salve from my bag and pulled off the top of my dress down and out of the way.

Unwinding the long wrappings that twisting around the whole of the upper part of my body I waited as they fell away.

Silence was all that seemed to be behind me.

Twisting about slightly, I hoped that she wasn't too taken aback.

"Oh my. Child who did this to you." I heard her soft reply as I caught her eye. They were sad and glassy with unshed tears.

My own eyes seemed to fill on cue now.

"My mother." I said quietly, turning back around and trying to erase the sudden memories that threatened to overthrow my sanity.

"I'm sorry, a mother should never be so cruel to the children she bears." She said putting a soft hand on my shoulder.

Silently she pulled out the salve and the washcloth and tub of cool water that had been sitting ready. She worked quietly and softly. Her stroke were strong and yet featherlight against my sores.

My back wasn't much better, it still weeped and hurt. The redness was lessening slightly but so far it was taking longer than the healers expected to heal. They said it was because I am now completely human and my system is still adjusting, being unused to having to heal me.

"Does my son know about your back?" She asked as she worked.

I shook my head.

"I didn't want him to feel bad, I don't want the pity or him to feel like he didn't deserve it. It took a very long time for him to trust that he deserved anything in general. I didn't want to ruin that." I said, deep in thought.

"I commend you darling, but at some point you really should tell him. You can wait until it's healed if you like but I suggest you don't hide it and don't lie if he asks." She said.

I nodded, agreeing with her.

The rest of the voyage went quite quickly and his mother and I became fast friends as we stood on the deck watching the water.

Before they landed, I pulled out a cloak and gave it too Ursa.

"I want it to be a complete surprise when he sees you." I said feeling devious and weak at the knees with excitement. She smiled enthusiastically and agreed.

We landed in the dock and had a carriage take us to the palace, having a messenger go ahead of us to tell him I was coming and nothing more.

I could barely keep my excitement in check as we bounced along. Even the searing pain in my back was forgotten as we neared the palace.

Ursa as well seemed to be doing her best to stay calm but her eyes told me otherwise. Which each passing monument more and more tears leaked out from happiness.

I squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"Welcome home." I said, and she gave me a teary smile.


End file.
